


Joseph's Wife

by RuvikKin



Series: Joseph's Wife [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I was reading the artbook and it said joseph oda had a wife but i don't beleive that so, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sad, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, be careful, im so sorry, non con, this is my headcanons for his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph, his wife, and his daughter move to a new city, Krimson City. Things seem like they would be okay, but Joseph's wife is more upset than what he can deal with. He hides it from Sebastian the best he can, but when things turn really bad he breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when reading this? There's verbal and physical abuse in this and I don't want anyone to be triggered. Please be warned!!!

“Maybe we should consider this before we do anything Joseph.” Joseph sighed, closing a box up in front of him and looking at his wife. “Do you really want to leave Toronto? For a job?”  
“It’s a nice paying job, Ellen, and I’m sure you’ll be fine in the new house. Besides, not like we’re leaving for someplace where we have to learn new languages.”  
“But it’s in America. You know how those people down there are. Jerks. That’s all they are. I don’t want Violet growing up thinking that’s the right way to live.”  
“Listen, she’ll have a great time. It’s in a nice city, and I checked the schools she’ll be enrolled in, all is going to be fine.” Joseph stood up, cracking his back a bit. “Anything not packed is getting left behind so-“  
“Why didn’t you discuss any of this with me before coming home one day and telling me we’re moving Joseph?” Joseph blinked at his wife and shrugged. “This is hard on me. Don’t you care about what I think?”  
“It’s more money and a better house. I thought that maybe-“ Ellen Walked over to him, a scowl on her face, before she swung her hand back and smacked his cheek hard. Joseph stepped back and put his hand where he was hit, looking at her. “What was that for?”  
“Because you didn’t think about your family when you decided on this fucking move Joseph. All you thought about was a better job and money.”  
“Because I thought what you wanted was more money. The more money, the better a school for Violet and-“ Ellen grabbed Joseph’s wrist and pulled his hand away from his face, gripping his wrist hard enough to leave red marks. “That hurts! Cut it out!” Joseph tried to pull his wrist away, but she had a hard grip on it. “Ellen!”  
“Mommy?” They both looked at Violet, standing in the doorway while she held a stuffed Lion in her arms. “What’s going on?” Ellen let go on Joseph’s wrist and smiled at their daughter, walking over and putting her hand on the door.  
“Nothing Violet. We’re just having a discussion. Go finish packing your things.” Violet looked at Joseph, worry in her eyes.  
“I’m fine Violet. Just go to your room and finish packing. Or do you need some help?” Joseph walked over and smiled. “You gonna take Leo with you on the car ride?” Violet nodded and grinned.  
“Yes Daddy...” She held the stuffed Lion up and stood on her tiptoes. “He’s big but he can’t reach the things in the top of my closet. Can you help me?”  
“I’ll help you.” Ellen gently pushed the lion down and looked at Joseph. “He needs to keep packing for now.” Joseph frowned as he watched his wife and daughter leave, but before she was out of sight Ellen turned to say one last thing to Joseph. “We aren’t done talking about this.”  
``````````````  
Joseph felt his wrist again, looking at it even though it was pitch black in the bedroom. He sighed and rolled over, looking at Ellen as she slept. What had he done wrong? He did discuss it with her before he said they were moving. He mentioned getting a new job in the states and that they’d have to move if he got the job. It wasn’t sudden, wasn’t unplanned, wasn’t something he just threw on her one day when he came home.  
“Joseph.” Joseph blinked and looked at Ellen, she was awake now.  
“Ellen.” Ellen held her hand out, making Joseph flinch.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” She rubbed his cheek and reached for the wrist that she had hurt, gently pulling his hand close, kissing it gently. “I’m sorry. I was just angry and I got a little out of control. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Ellen moved closer to Joseph and kissed his cheek. “Are you angry at me?”  
“Well I...” Joseph relaxed and smiled at her. “I’m not mad at you.” Ellen smiled and pressed against him, kissing him softly and resting her arm on his hip.  
“I’m sorry Joseph. I love you. I never should’ve let my anger get out of control.”  
“It’s okay... You’re stressed and upset but I promise. Once we get to the states everything will be okay.” Ellen nodded, cuddling up to him and closing her eyes. “I love you.”  
“Mhm...” Ellen smiled as Joseph held her close, the both of them falling asleep.  
``````````````  
“How long will it take to get there Daddy?”  
“Not very long. And you can sleep all you want on the way there. We’re going into a whole new country Violet.” Joseph picked his daughter up and set her in the backseat, strapping her into a car-seat. “And Leo will be with you the whole way there. Let your mom or I know if you need anything too okay?”  
“Okay Daddy.” Violet smiled and set Leo on her lap, playing with his ears. “Leo will protect me in the new home too right?”  
“He’ll protect you everywhere you go.” Joseph shut the door and walked around the car to the driver’s seat, turning the car on. “Come on Ellen! We’re ready to go!” Ellen walked out of the house and nodded, rushing to the car and throwing a final bag into the trunk, shutting it and going around to the passenger’s side.  
“Sorry darling, almost forgot that bag.” She buckled up and smiled at Joseph. “Let’s get going... I suppose.” Joseph nodded and looked back at Violet. “She okay?”  
“Oh she’s fine. Nervous but fine.” Ellen pursed her lips and nodded, placing her hands in her lap and shaking her head. Joseph looked at her and then shook his head, pulling out of their driveway and began to drive down away from the old house and towards the border between Canada and America.  
```````  
“Okay Ellen, what’s wrong? You’ve seemed quiet this entire time.” Ellen shook her head and looked out the window. “Something is wrong. Tell me, please.” Joseph reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, which she pulled away quickly. “Ellen...”  
“Don’t. Don’t touch me.” Ellen shook her head and rolled her window down a little. “I don’t want to do this.”  
“Then you should have told me the first time I told you about the job, or else I wouldn’t have driven down to interview at all. If you had just let me know.”  
“You seemed happy.”  
“I don’t want to see you miserable though.” Ellen rolled her eyes and pulled a lighter out of her pocket, flicking it so it lit up. “Oh please don’t start smoking. This home, it’s going to be a whole new life for us. Bringing up old habits will be bad.”  
“You’re right.” Ellen smiled and held the lighter close to Joseph’s hand.  
“Ellen.” Joseph moved his hand away a bit but Ellen reached out and grabbed it, holding it. “Ellen you’re going to make me crash. Give me back my hand before I crash.”  
“Just shut up.” Ellen flicked the lighter on below his hand and he felt the heat singe his skin.  
“Ellen! Violets right there! Stop!” Ellen didn’t look at him and pulled his hand down so the flame from the lighter touched his hand. Joseph bit his lip to hide a scream so he didn’t wake Violet up in the backseat. “Ellen. Stop.”  
“You make me miserable.” She moving the lighter away and set it down, looking back out the window. Joseph looked at his hand, a burn the size of a nickel in the middle of his hand. He tried to put his hand back on the steering wheel to keep the car straight, but found it difficult to focus on anything more than the pain throughout his hand.  
You make me miserable. Why? Why is it everything he did was wrong to her?


	2. New home, new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New home, new life

“Here we are.” Joseph reached around to the backseat and shook Violet’s leg. “Violet, we’re here. You can wake up now.” Violet blinked awake and looked at Joseph.  
“We’re where?”  
“New home.” It took Violet a second to process but she perked up and looked out the window. Violet blinked then frowned and looked towards Joseph.  
“It’s dark.”  
“It’s nighttime right now. We can unpack the car in the morning, but right now let’s get you inside.” Joseph got out of the car and went to the trunk, pulling out a small sleeping bag for Violet. He went to her side and opened the door, getting her out of the car-seat and holding her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and Joseph took her inside, setting her down as he unfolded the sleeping bag. “Go to bed Violet, I’ll go get your mother and we’ll be inside in a moment.”  
“Okay.” Violet lay down, curling up with her lion as she fell back asleep. Joseph watched her for a moment before leaving and going out to the car. He tapped on Ellen’s car window, waking her up. She blinked at him then unbuckled and got out of the car.  
“We’re here.”  
“Obviously. Or else you wouldn’t have woken me.” Joseph frowned and walked to the trunk, pulling out two more sleeping bags. “Is Violet inside?”  
“Yeah. Already sound asleep.” Ellen nodded and looked at the house.  
“It’s smaller than I expected.”  
“It’s all we can afford for right now, but don’t worry we can fix it up. Put on a deck, fix the rooms. It’ll look amazing. We can do whatever you want to our room.” Joseph shut the trunk and handed her a sleeping bag. “For now, let’s all sleep.”  
“Hmph. I suppose.” She took the sleeping bag from him and headed inside, leaving Joseph to lock the car up.  
````````  
“Have fun at your first day at work Joseph.” Joseph adjusted his tie and looked at his wife, smiling at her. It had been a week since they moved in, everything was still being adjusted and moved around so they’d be comfortable, but it was feeling more like home now.  
“Thank you Ellen.” Joseph looked at his hands and looked at the burn mark she left on his hand during the car ride. He sighed and picked up a pair of black gloves, putting them on.  
“That’s a good idea.” Joseph nodded, moving his bangs a little higher on his forehead. “Don’t be too formal, it’s only your first day.”  
“I know. Thank you.” Joseph kissed Ellen’s cheek softly and looked down at her leg at Violet.  
“Bye daddy. Have a good day.” Joseph smiled and picked her up, kissing her cheek. “Mommy’s taking me out to a park today.”  
“Is she? Well have fun okay.” Violet hugged Joseph quickly then jumped out of his arms. “I’ll see you two when I get home.” Joseph grabbed the keys and left the house, walking out to the car with both excitement and nervousness going through his mind.  
````````  
“Hello.” Joseph held his hand out and to his new partners and smiled. “I’m Joseph.” The taller man looked at him and smiled, shaking his hand. He was taller than Joseph, with dark brown hair that was pushed back out of his face, which was clean shaven. He wore a blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
“I’m Sebastian.” Sebastian had a strong grip on Joseph’s hand, which seemed to work perfectly with his physique.  
“I’m going to be your new partner.” Joseph tilted his head to the side, looking at Sebastian’s features.  
“Right.” Sebastian pulled his hand away. “It’s nice to meet you Joseph.” Joseph nodded and tugged his glove so it wouldn’t fall down and show the scar on his palm.  
“Nice to meet you too Sebastian.”  
“Ya know, you started on a good day. We have a case to work on today actually.” Sebastian handed Joseph a file folder. “Not too big, a missing person’s case is all but still a case.” Joseph opened the folder and read the paper inside. “We have to go check in on the family, see if they know anything about the missing person.”  
“Then let’s head out now. The faster we go the faster we can solve the case right?” Sebastian nodded.  
“Right. I’ll drive us over there.” Sebastian pulled his keys from his pocket and twirled them on his finger. “Unless you’d rather drive.”  
“I don’t know my way around Krimson yet. I just moved here... A week ago.”  
“Where from?” Sebastian walked to the door and opened it, leaving as Joseph followed behind him.  
“Canada.” Sebastian blinked and gave him a confused look. “Moved down here for this job.”  
“I see.” Sebastian left the building with Joseph right behind him. “You have your family up there though don’t you?”  
“Just my parents. I have a wife and a daughter that came with me down here.”  
“Really?” Joseph nodded. “That’s nice. I’ve got a girl here myself.”  
“That sounds nice. I’d like to meet her.”  
“And you can.” Joseph looked at a girl walking over, a case file under her arm. She walked up to Sebastian and Joseph and nodded at Joseph. “My name’s Myra. I used to be Sebastian’s partner.” Myra looked at Sebastian and nodded. “He looked young Seb. Be gentle with him.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck. “I’ll see you around. Right now, I have my own case to work on.” Sebastian nodded as she left, then walked to his car.  
“You coming Joseph?” Joseph walked over and got in Sebastian’s car. Sebastian started it and pulled out of the parking lot, driving away from the building.  
“She seems... Nice.” Sebastian nodded and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Joseph frowned and scrunched his nose up. “You smoke?”  
“Not at work. Why? Do you mind?” Joseph shook his head.  
“No. My wife used to smoke all the time. But please don’t... Please roll the window down.” Sebastian shrugged and put his window down, placing the cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.  
“So what’s your wife like?” Joseph bit his lip, tugging at his glove and shrugging.  
“She’s... She’s nice. We’ve been married three years. Maybe four. I lost track. Our daughter, Violet, she’s three.”  
“Violet huh?” Sebastian nodded. “Nice name.” Joseph nodded and kept his eyes on Sebastian, watching him drive and smoke, and talk about Myra. He talked about her like she was a goddess almost, and it made Joseph happy to see someone in love. Joseph looked at his hand and rubbed his thumb on his palm, thinking about the burn on it and when it happened. Joseph looked at Sebastian and saw him clicking the lighter on and off a few times.  
“Please don’t do that.” Joseph scooted over in his seat and put his palms on his knees.  
“Light the lighter?” Sebastian gave him an odd look then shrugged and set it down. “Sure thing. All okay?”  
“Yeah I just. Don’t you think that’s a waste of lighter fluid?” Sebastian shook his head. “Oh well. I guess you can just buy more. Or a new lighter.”  
“Right. I suppose.”  
````````  
“Hey Joseph, wanna go out and get a few drinks?” Joseph looked up from the keys in his head and shook his head.  
“No. I have to get home. My wife will be waiting for me there. Have to tell her how my first day went.” Joseph pulled his phone out and checked his messages, two from his wife and a missed call from his parents. “Or...” Joseph read the messages from his wife quickly.  
Taking Violet to the park. Won’t be home until later. SENT 1:30 pm  
Going to be shopping with Violet after the park for some new clothes. I’ll message you again when we’re on the way home. SENT 2:17 pm  
“No. She’s not home right now. But she’ll need my help bringing things in. Shopping with Violet.” Joseph put his phone in his pocket and smiled at Sebastian. “Thanks for the offer though. Maybe next time.”  
“It’s fine. Just get home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Joseph smiled and left KCPD, going to his car and pulling his phone out again, he texted Ellen.  
I’m going to start dinner when I get home. How does a nice steak dinner sound? Joseph nodded and drove off towards home, smiling while thinking about the day.  
````````  
Joseph opened the door and coughed, something was off in the air. He covered his mouth and sniffed the air, smelled like gas. Joseph ran to the kitchen and saw the stove was on, not lit but the gas was on. He turned it off and opened a window, gagging to the smell. Joseph opened the door and went outside, sitting on the porch to breathe in the fresh air. “Holy hell...” He pulled out his phone and called Ellen up.  
“Hi daddy!” Violet answered. “Mommy’s trying on something right now, she told me to answer if you called.”  
“Violet honey.” Joseph took a shaky breath. “Don’t come home for about another... Hour maybe.”  
“Why daddy? What’s wrong?”  
“I guess someone must’ve bumped the stove, the gas was on when I came home and the entire house reeks of gas.”  
“Okay daddy I’ll- Mommy! Daddy says we shouldn’t come home yet!” Joseph heard Ellen say something before the phone was passed to her.  
“Joseph? What’s going on?” Joseph shook his head and repeated what he told Violet. “Oh no. That must’ve been Violet. She was in the kitchen saying she wanted to cook before we left. I told her we didn’t have time and we left. I should’ve checked. I’m sorry dear.” Although it sounded like she was telling the truth, there was a certain edge to her voice that Joseph couldn’t shake.  
“It’s okay. No harm done. I’m letting the house air out. I know I promised steak tonight but I won’t have time to start it at the point. What about-“  
“Yeah yeah, whatever you want Joseph. Violet says she wants macaroni tonight so just make that for her. I’ll make myself something when we get home.”  
“Okay...” Joseph sighed. “I’ll see you in a bit.” Ellen muttered something before Joseph heard the line click and buzz in his ear. He sighed, setting his phone down and looking up at the sky. It was completely clear, everything was fine, the sun was out, but he felt like hell. Even away from the gas coming out of the open windows and door, he felt like he was going to puke.  
```````  
“Daddy! We’re home!” Violet rushed inside and ran over to Joseph, hugging his leg. Joseph looked down at her and smiled. “Mommy got me new outfits for when I start school!” Joseph picked her up and held her with one arm, moving his hip to one side so she could sit on it as he held her.  
“That sounds fun. I’m making macaroni for you. It’ll be ready in just a moment.” Violet grinned and turned as Ellen walked into the kitchen.  
“Violet, can you take your bags upstairs really quick?” Violet squirmed from Joseph’s arms and grabbed a few bags from Ellen, rushing upstairs. Ellen walked over to Joseph and smiled at him.  
“Hey. I’m making her the macaroni. Decided to wait until you got home to make something for us. I figured Violet will eat and pass out.” Ellen nodded and grabbed the pot of macaroni, moving it over to an unlit burner. “Ellen that’s still cooking.”  
“Shut up.” Ellen grabbed one of Joseph’s hands, it was ungloved now that he was back from work, and inspected it.  
“Ellen. What are you doing?” Ellen turned the gas stove off and grabbed both of Joseph’s hands. “Ellen!” Joseph struggled to move back, but Ellen gripped his wrists and pushed his hands down on the still hot burner. Joseph screamed in pain and ripped his hands away from her, falling to his knees and looking at his hands. Marks from the burners were dug into his skin, and he could smell his skin and flesh burning and sizzling.  
“Daddy?” Violet rushed over to Joseph, and he looked up at her, holding back tears. “Daddy what happened?”  
“Your dad just burned his hands while cooking is all.” Joseph looked up at Ellen and shook, doubling over and putting his hands on his sides.  
“Daddy. Don’t cry.” Violet hugged Joseph and rubbed his back. “Please don’t cry.”  
“I... I’m fine.” Joseph’s voice cracked a bit. “I’ll be fine Violet. It’s just a burn is all. Don’t worry about me.” Joseph looked at his hands, standing up and stumbling to the sink where he carefully turned the water on to run over the burns. He bit his lip at the searing pain throughout his hands and took a shaky breath. “I’m fine...”


	3. Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of control

There was no way it had been this long, but it was. A few months had come and gone in the blink of an eye, Violet was in school, Joseph was getting better and better at his job, and Sebastian was marrying Myra. Everything seemed perfectly fine, except for Ellen. She had gotten worse the past few months. Hitting Joseph, leaving bruises on him, burns on him, cuts, everything. Joseph felt tense anytime she was home, it had gotten to the point where unless Violet was in the room at the time they’d argue and fight.  
Joseph was pulled out of thought as he heard clapping, he looked up from his lap and Sebastian kissing Myra, passionately, like newlyweds should. Jealousy filled him, he remembered himself getting married and how happy he was, how long the passion between him and Ellen lasted. What was there to be jealous about anymore? He had done this, it was over, the passion of being a newlywed gone.  
Joseph joined everyone in clapping, his hands hurting a bit from the scrapes and scratches on them from his fight with Ellen the night before. He glanced over at his wife and saw a smile on her face, one that was faked obviously, but looking down at Violet and seeing how excited she was even though she had no idea what was going on. Joseph smiled and picked Violet up, setting her on his knee.  
Ellen moved over to Joseph and rested her head on his shoulder, making him tense. “Joseph, why don’t you kiss me that was anymore?” The question caught him off guard, he hadn’t been able to do anything with her ever since they moved.  
“Ellen.” Joseph looked at her and she smiled up at him, rubbing his thigh. What had changed in her suddenly? Ellen glanced at Violet and shrugged.  
“Should we get a sitter tonight Joseph?”  
````````````  
Joseph shut the door behind him, trying his best to get his jacket off at Ellen kissed him over and over again. “Hang on Ellen.” Joseph pushed her back gently and took his jacket off, looking back at her.  
“Come on Joseph.” Ellen grabbed Joseph by the tie and tugged him over to the couch, laying down on it. “I want you to hold me again.” Joseph crawled on top of her, kissing her neck and reaching around to unzip her dress. “Do you still love me Joseph? I’m sorry for all I did to you. I don’t want to hurt you.” Joseph frowned and sat up a bit, fiddling with his tie. “Joseph? Darling what’s wrong?”  
“I... I don’t know.” Joseph’s mind wandered to Sebastian, and how happy he seems with Myra, how he smiled talking about her, linked his hand with hers when they went home after work. He was so happy with her, it made him jealous.  
“Joseph.” Ellen pulled Joseph back down and kissed his neck. “I love you. Let’s not argue anymore. Let’s not fight anymore.”  
“I...” Joseph groaned as Ellen kissed him again, running her fingers down his back. “I agree...” Ellen smiled, and pressed her forehead against his.  
“There, now was that so hard?” Joseph shook his head, Ellen pulling him back in for another kiss, rubbing his jaw so his mouth opened and she could twist her tongue with his.  
````````  
“Myra’s pregnant?” Sebastian nodded and lit a cigarette, rolling his window down. “Congrats Sebastian.”  
“I know. We’re excited.” Sebastian smiled and looked at Joseph. “How are you and your wife doing? I should formally meet her. I saw you with her at the wedding but I didn’t talk to her. Your daughter too. She’s got your eyes.”  
“Thanks Sebastian.” Joseph smiled and looked at his papers again, then frowning and sighing.  
“Joseph? What’s wrong?” Sebastian sat up and swiveled his chair to face Joseph. “Everything okay?”  
“I’m fine.” Joseph smiled and rubbed his eyes. “Just tired. That’s all. It’s been a long few weeks.” Joseph felt his eyes sting and he quickly wiped his eyes off. “Don’t worry about me.”  
“What happened? Joseph?” Sebastian got up and walked over to him. “Is something going on between you and your wife? Something I can help you with?”  
“No... No Sebastian. We’re doing great. I think I’ve got a stomach ache though. We... Went out for dinner last night. I must’ve over eaten is all. Don’t worry.”  
“Maybe you should go home.” Joseph froze and shook his head. “Why not? Your wife can look after you.”  
“No. She’s... Probably busy looking for a job of her own. She won’t be home. I’m going to just keep working today. Don’t worry about me Sebastian.” Joseph smiled and looked at Sebastian, holding back from telling Sebastian everything that was going on.  
“Well then... You can rest at home. Come on, if you aren’t feeling so well then go home.” Joseph twiddled his thumbs and shrugged.  
“No. I’ll be fine. I have some Tums on me, so I should be okay. If it gets worse I’ll stay home tomorrow, but today I’ll be fine.” Joseph smiled and looked back at his paper work, picking his pen up. Sebastian watched him as he began to shakily continue to write on his papers. “Again, congrats to you and Myra. I’m sure your kid will be lovely.” Sebastian nodded and went back to his work, continuously looking over at Joseph and watching him as he had to relax over the course of a few minutes.  
`````````  
“Ellen. I’m home.” Joseph hung his keys on the hooks on the wall and took his shoes off, listening for his wife. “Ellen?”  
“Joseph!” Ellen walked over to him and crossed her arms.  
“What? Everything okay?”  
“The heater turned off today. I called you and you didn’t respond.” Joseph blinked and pulled his phone out, looking at it.  
“No you didn’t.” Joseph showed her his phone. “You never called today. Just yesterday. I’m sorry the heater broke, I’ll call a repairman to get that fixed.” Joseph pressed a button to dial services, when Ellen smacked him, hard enough to throw him off guard. “Sh-!” He shook his head and looked at her. “What is your problem?”  
“You’re worthless. Why did I ever even marry you?” Ellen shook her head and looked at Joseph. He took a step back and bumped into the door.  
“Now, Ellen, Violet’s home isn’t she?” Ellen shook her head. “Is she still at school?”  
“The bus will be here in a moment to drop her off.” Ellen pulled her hand back into a fist and punched Joseph in the gut. He doubled over and gasped for air, looking up at her. “You’re useless. Worthless. Why don’t you do more to make yourself useful?”  
“Ellen, what did I do? Why are you upset?” Joseph sat up on his knees, holding where she hit him. “Why are you doing this?”  
“Fuck you.” Ellen kneed Joseph between the eyes, knocking his glasses off. Joseph heard a crunch, and felt a surge of pain throughout his face. He held his nose and groaned in pain, doubling over completely. He let the tears fall from his eyes and hit the floor, each one hitting on top of the other. Ellen pulled her leg back to kick him but stopped when they heard the bus outside honking. She fixed her hair and pushed Joseph out of the way. “Go clean yourself up. And clean your blood off the floor, we don’t need a stain.”  
Joseph stumbled to his feet and rushed to the bathroom, moving his hand and seeing blood dripping from both of his nostrils. He clenched his eyes shut and grabbed some toilet paper, holding it over his nose to try and stop the bleeding. Joseph heard Violet talking and Ellen telling her something before Violet rushed into the bathroom.  
“Daddy, mommy said you got hurt!” Violet rushed over to Joseph and looked up at him. “Is it broken?”  
“Maybe.” Joseph said, pinching his nose a little and tensing in pain.  
“Should I call an ambulance?”  
“No no.” Joseph shook his head. “Your mom can drive me over.” God, he didn’t want to be alone with Ellen at all. “You wanna come?” Violet nodded and smiled, not understanding the situation at the moment.  
`````````````  
“How did you say this happened again Mr. Oda?” Joseph touched his nose, it was broken for sure and a trip to the hospital proved that.  
“I opened the door and pulled it back into my face... It gets stuck sometimes so I guess I wasn’t thinking.” The doctor nodded and leaned back in his chair, looking at Ellen and Violet.  
“Is this true Mrs. Oda?”  
“Yes. He came home and I heard him yell and rushed over to him. Right as Violet came home too.” Ellen shook her head. “Thank you for fixing him up, but we have to get home and start dinner.”  
“Do you mind if I talk to him alone for a moment Mrs. Oda? I want to ask him a few questions.” Ellen hesitated then nodded and pulled Violet out of the room. The doctor looked to Joseph and smiled. “How are you feeling?”  
“My face hurts.”  
“Right. I noticed the ring on your wives finger Mr. Oda. It seems to match a mark between your eyes.” The doctors’ smile turned into a frown and he stood up. “Mr. Oda, is your wife by any change hitting you?” Joseph tensed up and blinked, looking at his hands. “Is she?” Joseph shrugged, not looking at the doctor. “You do realize the severity of this situation don’t you?”  
“I don’t want Violet to get caught in the middle of all of this. She shouldn’t know what’s going on. It’s no big deal, she doesn’t mean anything from it.”  
“Mr. Oda.” The doctor sighed and looked Joseph straight in the eyes. “If you separated from her, then there’s a chance you’ll get your daughter from the courts. I can show them evidence of your injuries and-“  
“No. It’s okay. She’s just stressed from the move we did. I mean it’s been a few months but my jobs been hard, I’ve been living at my job practically, and when I’m home it’s all stress around the house. It’s nothing.” Joseph stood up. “Thank you, but I don’t... I don’t need that though.”  
“Well... Please do come back here if there are any more injuries...” Joseph nodded and left the doctors quickly, ushering to Ellen and Violet to follow.


	4. Dinner at the oda's

“Joseph.” Joseph jumped and covered the papers on his desk, looking at Sebastian.  
“Oh. Hi Sebastian. Everything okay?” Sebastian nodded and rubbed his neck.  
“Hey Joseph, Myra and I were talking and we were wondering if we could come over for dinner tonight? I’d like to meet your wife and kid for real this time. If that’s okay with you?” Joseph rubbed his arm and nodded.  
“I’ll have to check with her and make sure all is okay, but I’m sure it is.” Joseph nodded and rubbed his nose slightly. “I think she’d like to see who I work with too.”  
“Do you talk about me at all?” Joseph thought and shook his head. “Hm, oh well.” Joseph rubbed his legs together and nodded.  
“Sorry. I’ll ask if it’s okay with her and let you know before the end of the day.” Joseph smiled. “Anything you and Myra like to eat at all?”  
“Oh... Anything. Make whatever you want if that’s alright.” Sebastian waved his hand around and Joseph nodded, pulling his phone out and texting Ellen.  
“Okay. I’ll let you know by the end of the day.” Joseph set his phone down and went back to work without saying another word to Sebastian.  
`````````  
“What time are your work friends coming over?”  
“Five... That’s why I have to make dinner now. So when they get here it’s ready.”  
“Well at least you’re making yourself useful for one thing.” Ellen crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe. “What are we having?”  
“Spaghetti, some steamed Vegetables....” Joseph muttered and looked at Ellen. “I asked what they liked, so there’s not much I can do other than try and make what they like.”  
“And... You’re wearing your gloves at dinner right?” Joseph stopped and looked at his hands. “Right?”  
“Yeah. Of course I am.” Joseph clenched and unclenched his hand a few times, looking back at Ellen. “Don’t... Don’t start anything while they’re here. I don’t need them worrying about me or anything happening.”  
“I wasn’t planning on starting anything Joseph.” Ellen walked over to him with a scowl on her face. “I don’t start things, it’s always you.”  
“Me? Why would you think that.”  
“You started this whole new job, new life thing here.” Ellen raised her voice a little bit and put her hands on her hips. “You started it by forcing us to move out here!”  
“I didn’t force anything on you!” Joseph set down the spoon in his hand and faced his body to Ellen. “I told you I wanted a new job, and you told me that was fine! If you didn’t want to move out here you should have told me right away! I’ve gone over this with you multiple times...” Joseph took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “I can’t do this right now. Sebastian and Myra are going to be here any second. I need to finish cooking. Just... Go sit down and wait.”  
“Don’t fucking tell me what to do. These two aren’t important to me, they aren’t my friends.”  
“Well maybe that’s why you’re miserable.” Joseph put his glasses back on and went back to cooking. “Maybe you could use a friend. You keep saying you left all of yours behind, try making a new one.” Joseph shook his head. “Myra’s a nice girl, she’s got a sense of humor but she’s tough. Sebastian comes off as rough but he’s just...” Joseph sighed. “They’re both nice.”  
“You’re...” Ellen shook her head. “I’m going to have my eye on you and them tonight.” Ellen left the kitchen in a huff, and leaving Joseph confused as to what she meant.  
He stood in front of the pots and pans at the stove, staring at them and watching the water boil as everything cooked. He looked down at his hands and traced a finger across a scar on his palms, biting his lip. Joseph stood in front of the stove, losing track of time as he traced the scars on his hands again and again, looking at them and feeling them. He was brought out of his thought when someone knocked at the door.  
“Coming!” Joseph wiped his hands off and put the gloves on his hands, walking to the door and opening it. Sebastian and Myra were of course, there. Thank god, no more fighting with Ellen until they left. “Sebastian, Myra.” Joseph moved out of the way and they came inside. “Ellen! They’re here!” Ellen walked over a moment later, a smile on her face.  
“Hello. I’m Ellen.”  
“I’m Myra, this is my husband Sebastian.” Ellen shook both of their hands and nodded. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too.” Ellen nodded and looked at Joseph, then past him and up the stairs. “Violet! Your fathers’ friends are here!” Violet ran down the steps a moment later, clinging to Joseph’s leg when she came down and looking up at Sebastian and Myra.  
“Hi. I’m Violet.” She waved to them and hid behind Joseph’s leg a little. “Daddy he’s tall....”  
“Yeah he is.” Joseph scanned Myra up and down, looking at what she wore and how her hair was back, and then looked Sebastian up and down, noticing how his hair was pushed back still and he looked freshly shaven, his shirt was tucked in neatly and his clothes looked ironed. Joseph smiled and looked at Violet. “He’s my partner at work.”  
“Daddy talks about you a lot.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked at Joseph. “He says you’re a nice guy and he’s glad to be your partner.”  
“Does he now?” Joseph shrugged and nudged Violet off his leg.  
“I have to go finish up dinner. Violet why don’t you show them to the dining room?” Violet nodded and jumped up, grabbing Sebastian and Myra’s hands and leading them away.  
“Come on! Daddy’s cooking tonight! He’s always made really good things!” She led them away and Joseph looked at Ellen and frowned.  
“When they leave, I want to talk to you.” Joseph swallowed and nodded, making his way back to the kitchen.  
`````````  
“Joseph, I never knew you were such a good cook.” Joseph smiled and shrugged, twirling more spaghetti around his fork.  
“I used to do it for a hobby. And I had... Three siblings so I cooked for them a lot”  
“Oh.” Myra looked at Sebastian. “Did you know he had siblings?” Sebastian looked at her and shook his head. Myra shook her head and picked up a napkin, wiping something off the side of Sebastian’s mouth. “Don’t be so sloppy.”  
“It’s fine.” Joseph waved it off and looked at Violet. “He’s not the only one who makes a mess.” Violet stuck her tongue out and went back to slurping noodles up.  
“So.” Ellen cleared her throat. “Sebastian, how long have you been working as a detective?” Sebastian scratched his head and thought for a moment. “Have you always worked with Myra before Joseph?”  
“Well yeah. I don’t know how long I’ve been working like this though. Been awhile I can tell you that.” Sebastian laughed a little and cleared his throat. “No, Myra was my first partner. Joseph’s only my second since getting my badge.” Sebastian nodded and looked at Ellen. “You’re a lucky girl ya know. Joseph’s a good guy, a nice guy to have on the force. We need more guys like him around.”  
“Lucky?” Ellen shook her head. “Not entirely.” Joseph bit his lip and set his fork down.  
“You okay Joseph?”  
“Yeah I just. I need to go to the bathroom.” Joseph got up and left the table quickly,  
“Oh. Don’t worry about that.” Ellen smiled at Sebastian. “He’s a bit upset today. He’s been thinking about home and his dads sick in Canada. Just worried about him.”  
“You sure?” Ellen nodded, looking over her shoulder to where Joseph disappeared to.  
Joseph went into the bathroom ad shut the door, locking it. He turned the water on and set his glasses on the edge of the sink, splashing some cold water on his face, and shaking his head. He grabbed a towel and dabbed his face off, setting it down and taking a few deep breaths. Joseph cleared his throat and put his glasses back on, heading back out to dinner with everyone.  
````````  
“Thank you both for coming. And congrats on the baby.” Ellen smiled and waved, her other hand on the doorknob.  
“Thanks. See you at work tomorrow Joseph. And thanks for dinner. We enjoyed it.” Joseph nodded and smiled, waving at them then turning on his heels and heading for the kitchen. Sebastian watched him go silently before leaving. Ellen shut and locked the door as Violet sprinted up the stairs back to her room.  
“They are nice.” Ellen went over to Joseph and crossed her arms.  
“You wanted to talk?”  
“Forget it. Clean the dishes and the table off before coming to bed.” Joseph bit his lip, looking at the clock. It was almost eleven at night.  
“Yeah... I’ll do that.” Ellen nodded and turned around.  
“Goodnight Joseph.”  
“Goodnight Ellen.”


	5. Lily's arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone do be careful while reading this chapter, it contains implied rape so be warned.

“Calm down Seb.” Joseph smiled, rubbing Sebastian’s arm. “She’s a tough girl.”  
“Well what if something goes wrong?” Sebastian leaned back on the bench, shaking one of his legs. “Why aren’t I allowed in there again?”  
“Because your child’s just as stubborn as the both of you.” Joseph tugged his sleeve, which he didn’t have rolled up anymore. “Do you want to take a walk?” Sebastian shook his head. “Want me to get you water or something?”  
“No. I’ll be fine, I’m just nervous.” Joseph nodded. “What did you do when Violet was born?”  
“I was... I was actually at work. Ellen didn’t call and let me know. The hospital called after she was delivered. But Ellen had no way to contact me. She needed an emergency C section.” Joseph shrugged. “I felt bad that I wasn’t there but...” Joseph rubbed his arm. “She understood.”  
“Well. I guess that’s different from this though.” Sebastian rubbed his jaw and frowned. “Do I need to shave again?”  
“Sure Seb.” Joseph rubbed his temples and sighed, glancing over at Sebastian. “Hey Sebastian can I-“ Joseph didn’t get to finish the sentence because a nurse walked out of the room Myra was in, and went straight towards them.  
“Mr. Castellanos?” Sebastian stood up and nodded at her, he looked nervous and Joseph wanted to reach out and comfort him but decided it was better to wait. The nurse looked at him, a smile on her face as she pointed towards the door. “You can head on in. You have a lovely baby girl.”  
“Congrats Sebastian.” Joseph reached out to rub his arm, but Sebastian walked off, going into the room, before Joseph could. Joseph frowned and looked at his hands, setting them in his lap. The nurse looked at him and frowned.  
“Are you alright sir?”  
“Hm? Oh I’m fine thank you.” Joseph stood up. “I was just here until the baby arrived.” Joseph shrugged and rubbed his arm. “I have to get home before my wife gets... Never mind. If Sebastian comes looking for me just tell him I went home please?” The nurse nodded and smiled at Joseph, a soft smile that made him tingle a little. “Thanks.” Joseph hurried away from her and away from the hospital room.  
`````````  
Joseph pulled the car up in front of his house and turned it off, looking out the window at his house. The first time he saw it, it filled him with joy thinking about bringing his daughter out and how happy she’d be. How happy Ellen would be to live in a nicer house and have a bigger income of money. But now the house filled him with dread.  
Joseph rested his forehead on the steering wheel and gripped it tightly, shaking a little and not wanting to go inside. He squeezed his eyes shut as they began to burn. Joseph wanted to leave, he didn’t want to go inside anymore, Ellen and he were separating and he could feel it. He didn’t love her anymore and she didn’t want to even look at him some days. Some days she completely ignored him, and other days she’d hurt him, yell at him and hit him until Violet returned home from school and everything seemed to go back to normal.  
Joseph sat up and wiped his eyes off, turning the key in the ignition and driving away from the house, speeding down the street and away from the house. Joseph rolled the window down and let the cool air blow throughout the car, pushing his hair back out of his face.  
````````  
Joseph went inside and threw his keys down on the side table whenever he walked in the doorway. He shook his head and looked at the clock, Joseph couldn’t read it at the moment but he knew it was late. He frowned and went upstairs, sneaking past Violets room Joseph then went to his and Ellen’s room, not at all surprised to see her sitting on the bed waiting for him.  
“Where have you been?”  
“Not now Ellen.” Joseph muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed and removing his shoes.  
“Violet tried to stay awake for you to come home.”  
“I went to the hospital with Sebastian.” Joseph looked at her. “I told you that. Then I just. Went to work.”  
“You didn’t think to call?”  
“I didn’t think you cared.” Joseph stood up and removed his vest and began to unbutton his shirt. “I’d have only called for Violet anyway but she was at school. What was the point?” Ellen watched as Joseph walked over to his dresser and pulled out some comfortable clothes.  
“Joseph Oda.” Ellen stood up and walked over to Joseph, grabbing his arm and tugging him roughly over. “Are you drunk?”  
“What? No.” Joseph shook his head. “I’m not drunk.” Ellen narrowed her eyes and grabbed Josephs jaw, forcing his mouth open she sniffed his breath.  
“You’ve been drinking. Did you actually go to work?”  
“I did. I had to work for both Sebastian and I today. But I’m not drunk.”  
“I knew it as soon as you walked in something was off. And you’re stumbling around trying to get undressed. How did you even drive here?”  
“Why do you care?” Joseph gripped the dresser edge and looked away from her. “Nine months... Nine months I’ve put up with you being more and more abusive to me each day and NOW you want to make up?” Joseph shook his head. “No. I can’t keep doing this. I’m done.”  
“Done with what?”  
“With us.” Joseph faced her and shook his head. “I can’t keep pretending like everything is fine. I can’t keep doing this.” Joseph rubbed his eyes. “I want a divorce.”  
“Joseph.”  
“No. Ellen that’s... It... I don’t love you anymore. I can’t love you anymore. I pretend for Violet’s sake but she’s... It’s better that if anything were to happen that it happened now when she won’t remember it. But if you keep hurting me, you’re going to hurt her.”  
“But Joseph.” Joseph pushed past her and shook his head, sitting back down on the bed. “Look at me.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Can’t or don’t want to?”  
“How about both?” Ellen frowned and walked over to him, sitting next to him. Joseph moved away from her and looked at the ground. “How can you do this? Think you can play with me like this?”  
“What prompted you to think about a divorce anyway?” Joseph sat in silence. “Obviously I... I’ll admit I haven’t been the best wife lately.”  
“No shit.” Joseph muttered, laying back and putting his arm over his eyes.  
“But I can change. I’d miss you Joseph.” Ellen placed her hand on Joseph’s chest and rubbed it softly. “I’d miss having you here.”  
“I’ll buy you a punching bag.”  
“And what on earth do you think the courts are going to say? Where are you going to go Joseph? Do you think you’ll be able to afford somewhere nice enough for you to live?”  
“Yeah. I have the job, not you.”  
“I can get a job... And what about Violet. Don’t drag her away from me.” Joseph looked at her and shook his head.  
“That’s... I wasn’t planning on doing that Ellen.”  
“You’re drunk.” Ellen grabbed Joseph’s arms and struggled to push him down onto the bed. “If you think about leaving me again I’ll tell the whole police force how you really got those bruises.”  
“What?”  
“’He was drunk.’ Is how I’d start out.” Ellen smirked and leaned close to his face. “How would you like that? The whole police force thinking you’re a drunk?”  
“Ellen.”  
“’And while he was drunk he said he wanted another child.’”  
“Ellen!” Joseph grabbed her arms and sat up, pushing her away from him. “Stop!”  
“’And when I refused, he grabbed me and held me down. I tried to get away but he’s so much stronger than me, I couldn’t get away.’” Ellen shook her head, a grin spreading across her face. “’He grabbed my arms and forced them above my head. Oh how I wanted to get away but he’s so strong. I had to fight back.’” Ellen took josephs glasses off his face and bunched him in the eye. Joseph held his eye and felt his body trembling. “’I had to push him away to get away from him, but he came after me.’” Ellen leaned forwards and kissed Joseph’s forehead.  
“Stop...”  
“’And he’s going to continue until I get pregnant, I know it. I can’t stop him.’”  
“Ellen.” Joseph moved his hand and looked at her, shaking his head. “Don’t do this. You can stop this.” Joseph put his hands on hers. “We can start over again. You can stop. Please stop.”  
“He wants me to stop?” Ellen laughed and stood up, walking over to his shirt he took off earlier. She looked at him and dug her nails into the seam of the sleeve. “Don’t hurt me anymore Joseph.”  
“Ellen!” Joseph got up and rushed over, trying to get the shirt away from her. “Stop it!”  
“His shirt ripped while I tried to get away! But he grabbed me and took me anyway!”  
“Ellen stop LYING!” Joseph grabbed her arms and pulled her over, shaking her a bit. “Why would you even think of doing this?! What are you doing to gain from it?!” Ellen smiled and leaned up to his face.  
“I’m going to gain joy, knowing that you can’t do anything to stop me. And if you think of leaving me, that’s the story I’ll tell everyone.” Ellen pushed away from him, throwing his shirt at him before leaving the bedroom. Joseph gripped the shirt in his hands and fell to his knees, sobbing into the ripped white shirt.


	6. Three Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years

_The First Year Was New_

“You sure?” Joseph nodded, rubbing his arm. “It looks like someone punched your eye.”

“No no. It was the neighbors playing around. Don’t worry about it.” Sebastian reached forwards, gently placing his fingertip on the bruise around Joseph’s eye. Joseph flinched and pulled away, shaking his head. Joseph locked eyes with Sebastian, and saw the worry and concern in them. “I’m fine.”

“Joseph...” Joseph turned around and left the office, going to the bathroom he inspected his eye, and frowned. Sebastian was worrying about him now, but Joseph didn’t want him to know what was going on.

Joseph touched his eye, flinching at the pain. He shook his head and removed his gloves, washing his hands. The image of Sebastian’s worry across his face was burned into his mind, making him cringe. He wanted to tell Sebastian what was going on, he didn’t want his partner to worry about him. “I wish I could...” Joseph sighed, drying his hands and putting his gloves back on.

“Wish you could what?” Joseph looked over at one of the police officers, he recognized him but couldn’t remember the man’s name.

“Oh nothing. I was thinking out loud is all.” The man walked over to him and pat his back gently, smiling at Joseph before glancing at his eye and flinching a bit.

“Well don’t do that too often around here.”

“I’m not planning on it.” Joseph left the bathroom and went back to the office, smiling at Sebastian. “Where did we leave off on the case?”

`````````````

“....And then we’re going down to Florida for a family vacation next month which means you’ll be stuck at the office alone for a week. Is that okay Joseph?”

“Yeah, sure Sebastian.” Joseph muttered, finishing the sentence he was writing then looking over at Sebastian. “I hope you guys have fun. One of use deserves a vacation...”

“Maybe it would do you good to take one yourself Joseph. You’re looking worse and worse every day.”

“I must be getting sick. I’m only human Sebastian.” Sebastian frowned and pushed his chair back, walking over to Joseph and bending down next to him.

“But every day you come in with a new bruise or mark... Or a limp...” Joseph looked up at him and flinched at seeing the worry in Sebastian’s eyes, was it back again or had it not left from that morning? “You always have an excuse.”

“Just because I bruise easily doesn’t mean anything’s wrong.” Joseph tugged his gloves a bit and shrugged. “Listen Seb, I’m okay.”

“Seb?” Sebastian smiled at the nickname and shook his head. “I like that. Whatever though, just making sure you won’t get hurt too badly. Let me know if you need anything, ever.”

“Thank you Sebastian.” Joseph looked back at his work as Sebastian sat down and went back to his own, and that’s when Joseph could feel it.

The blush rising in his cheeks at Sebastian’s soft touches, gentle voice, his kind words, even his worry. It was all so much to Joseph; he didn’t feel much kindness at home anymore and when he did feel anything at home it was pain. When he’d go home, he’d go numb, hide out in the kitchen and make dinner, do the dishes, make the beds, vacuum the house, something to give him any feeling. But the slightest thing that went wrong and Ellen was on his ass about it, yelling at him and hitting him.

Violet was the only thing that stopped her, so Joseph made the decision to spend as much time as he could with her when he was home. It was the least he could do to remind Ellen why they he hasn’t broken apart from her yet.

_I’m suffering for my daughter._

Joseph stood up and looked over at Sebastian, who was busy writing. “Sebastian.” Sebastian looked up at him. “Would you like to join me for lunch?”

````````````

_The second year was broken_

“I’m only trying to do what is best for us!” Joseph slammed his hands on table and looked up at Ellen, who was yelling at him yet again about taxes or something, he wasn’t paying much attention.

“Well, I never asked for this, I never wanted this.” Ellen crossed her arms and rubbed her eyes.

“All that I want is some time to myself.” Joseph muttered, turning back to his work he had to bring home which he seemed to be doing more and more often. Bringing work home and locking himself away from everyone while he finished it. Ellen frowned and put her hand on his shoulder, making Joseph pull away and turn his body towards her, smacking her hand away. “Just get away from me, please just stop touching me.” Ellen scrunched her nose up and shook her head.

“You’re only scared of me.” It wasn’t false, and the sentence made Joseph flinch.

“But you never cared for me.” Ellen glared down at him and shook her head.

“I did care for you. Then you brought me down to America. I can’t believe you would do something like this.”

“Yes, I’ve been listening to that for almost two years. Find a new reason to be angry at me or stop being angry at me.” Joseph’s phone went off and he checked it, standing up. “I’m going out.”

“With Sebastian again?” Joseph nodded and left the room, his wife following closely behind. “You go out with him too much. I’m starting to get concerned.”

“It’s a celebration, we finished a case. We do this every time.” Joseph went to the door and pulled his jacket on before turning to her. “I’ll be back later. Make sure Violet gets fed.” Joseph left the house and went out to his car, pulling his phone out and sent Sebastian a text.

_Not tonight Sebastian, I have to do something. I’ll see you tomorrow at work._

Joseph sighed and started the car, driving away.

````````````

It was already dark, but this was the only way Joseph knew how to calm down without turning to something dangerous. He was running around a track, breathing heavily as he finished up another lap. Joseph bent down and put his hands on his knees, letting his sweaty bangs flop down in front of his face and his glasses fogged up a bit. He wiped the sweat off his brow and stood up.

“Joseph?” Joseph jumped and turned around, looking at Sebastian.

“Sebastian...” Joseph walked over to a bench and picked up his water bottle, drinking from it as if nothing was wrong. “What are you doing out here?”

“I should ask you the same thing.” Sebastian crossed his arms and sighed. “Is this what you blew me off for?”

“Sebastian...”

“I called your house; your wife said you went out with me tonight.” Joseph flinched, knowing he was in big trouble now. “Joseph is something going on that I should know about?”

“No Sebastian. I just didn’t feel up for celebration... Or being at home. I just needed some time alone. I needed to think about some things.”

“Joseph I’m getting concerned. You never talk about anything to me, and I think you’re hiding stuff from me.” Sebastian walked closer to him and placed a hang on Joseph’s shoulder. “You can tell me anything. Joseph looked up at him, again with the worry on his face, and he felt something inside of him break.

“I’m fine.” His voice cracked, his eyes began to water, and that’s when Sebastian pulled him close into a hug. Joseph wrapped his arms around Sebastian and began to cry into his chest, shaking as his small tears turned into sobs. Sebastian ran his fingers through Joseph’s messy hair and rested his chin on Joseph’s head.

“It’s okay...” Sebastian held Joseph tightly, not caring about the tears or anything on his shirt as they stood alone.

``````````````

After Joseph collected himself, Sebastian sat him down on the bench, trying to get something out of him for the reason he had begun to cry. “What’s wrong Joseph? Please talk to me.”

“I’m fine Sebastian... I just... I got into an argument with Ellen, that’s all.” Joseph wiped his nose with his sweaty towel again, sniffling a little. “It just hit me hard you know?” Sebastian frowned at him and sighed.

“That’s all? Are you sure?”

“I’m sure Sebastian. Thank you for your concern, but there’s no need.” Joseph stood up, taking a deep breath and exhaling, glancing at Sebastian. “Why’d you think to look for me here?”

“I didn’t think about this place. Myra did, she told me she’d seen you running down here before.” Joseph nodded, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. “I think it’s time you went home, its pitch black out here and you need to talk to your wife.”

“I...” Don’t want to. Joseph wanted to tell Sebastian he’d rather not, tell him he wanted to stay put and run for longer, and run forever away from all his problems. “I will. Thank you Sebastian.”

“You’re welcome. Next time you guys argue, just let me know instead of blowing me off like that okay?” Sebastian nudged Joseph’s arm, which made him blush a little before looking at his hands and nodding.

“I got it.”

```````````````````````

_The Third Year Burned Up_

Fire. All it was, a blur of orange and yellow, red and white. Joseph stood in front of the burning building, Sebastian’s home. The screaming from inside had stopped, the firemen were putting the flames out, Sebastian was shocked and Myra was sobbing. Joseph stepped back from the flames, shaking his head. Everything was ruined, everything was gone for Sebastian. Joseph knew he’d have to be strong around Sebastian now, have to keep himself calm and collected; he couldn’t break down like he had the last year. There was no more pain and suffering for him, he had to be sure Sebastian and Myra were okay.

“Lily!” He heard Sebastian shout as a fireman came out of the house, holding a bundle of blankets. Sebastian rushed over and took the blankets, moving them a little before he fell to his knees, and Joseph could tell he was crying. He knew Lily was dead, gone just like that, taken by a stupid house fire. Joseph walked up behind Sebastian and placed his hand on his back, feeling his superior flinching at his touch before looking at him. Joseph bit back a sob and instead got on his knees as well, wrapping his arms around Sebastian as he looked down at the burned corpse in the blankets that Sebastian held tightly.

Joseph looked up at Myra, who had walked over next to Sebastian and was staring at the flames that erupted from the house. If Joseph wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn Myra was whispering to herself.

``````````````````````

The funeral seemed to last forever, even though it was only a few hours. Joseph had stood by Sebastian the entire time, reaching over to comfort him when he looked ready to break down. Myra of course was no help to Sebastian, sobbing into her hands as the small coffin was lowered into the ground.

“I’d die a million times again...” Joseph looked over at Sebastian, staring blankly into the ground. “I’d die to prevent this.”

“I understand...” Sebastian tensed up and looked at him, shaking his head.

“No you don’t.” Sebastian pulled away from Joseph and glared at him. “Your daughter is safe at home with your wife.”

“Sebastian.”

“Why did you even come out here Joseph? Go home.” The words hit Joseph like a speeding bullet, they hurt, and he didn’t want to go home. “You don’t understand shit Joseph. Until you lose someone you fucking love, get out of my sight.” Sebastian walked away from him and took Myra into his arms, holding her close as they comforted each other. Joseph stood and watched, his chest tightening and his body trembling at the sight.

“I already have...” He whispered, before turning and leaving the funeral, returning to his car only to sit in it alone. Joseph sat alone, and let the tears fall from his eyes and down onto his lap. Not trying to hide them, not holding them back, and not trying to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How this happen


	7. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph falls deeper and deeper into his depression, until Ellen does something he never expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to add a few more tags to the story for this. ((Warning: Implied/referenced rape. Be warned.))

“Sebastian are you okay tonight?” Sebastian looked up from his work at Joseph; his eyes were sunken and bloodshot like he hadn’t slept in days.

“I’m fucking fine.” Sebastian went back to his work, Joseph watching him carefully and noticing his hands shaking.

“No you’re not. It’s only been a few days since... You just came back to work and I don’t think you were ready.”

“I said I’m fine!” Sebastian raised his voice and stood, looking straight at Joseph with a scowl on his face. “Back off Joseph, make yourself useful and do your work and stay out of my business.” Sebastian gripped his pen, hard enough that Joseph thought he was going to break it.

“I’m just... I’m hoping you’ll be okay. That’s all.”

“No Joseph. You want to hear it straight, I’m not okay. My daughter just fucking died, my wife is ignoring me, and you’re on my ass about everything. I’m not okay, but I’m fine. So stay out of my shit for awhile. Got it?” Sebastian left the office, leaving the door wide open for people to look in at Joseph. Joseph watched him go before brushing his hair back and sighing, then walking to the door and shutting it.

“I’m sorry Sebastian...”

``````````````

_Went out for dinner, Violet’s at a friend’s house for a sleepover. Will be back late._

Joseph set the note down from Ellen and kicked his shoes off, making his way upstairs to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and put his hands over his face, taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself down after the long day.

It hurt him, being yelled at by Sebastian like that and then having him ignore him the rest of the day. It reminded him of being at home, being around Ellen all day, the only difference was Sebastian hadn’t hurt him physically and it felt strange. “Wait...” Joseph pulled his phone out and checked the time, almost 10:30. “Who...” He pulled up his contacts and called Ellen, pressing the phone to his ear and waiting for her to answer.

“Hello?” Joseph sighed at hearing his wife’s voice.

“Ellen. Who’d you go out to dinner with?”

“Just a friend. I met him last week.” The word ‘him’ seemed to stab at Joseph, ringing over and over in his ears. He should have known, should have seen it happening, and should have seen it coming.

“Are... Ellen are you cheating on me?” Of course they were growing apart, and he didn’t love her like he used to, but it still hurt to think about it.

“We’ll talk when I get home.” Joseph heard the dial tone in his ear after a small click, showing she hung up. He hung his head and looked down at the phone, gripping it in his hands tightly he could feel his anger, sadness, and jealousy rising.

Joseph stood up and threw his phone at the wall, hearing it break against the hard wood he covered his eyes and turned around. “Oh god...” Joseph ran his hands down his face and looked at the ceiling. “I need help...”

``````````````

“So, Mr. Oda, you need me to do what?” Joseph took a deep breath.

“I need you to check some... Injuries I have.” Joseph had called up that doctor, the doctor who had first inspected him when Ellen broke his nose. “Can you get me in tomorrow? Please?”

“I can try Mr. Oda. But I can’t make any promises. I think you need to see a counselor, not a doctor. Or not doctors like me.”

“I can’t. I just need you to...” Joseph trailed off and turned around; he could hear his wife coming home. “She’s coming home; please call back when you can.”

“Mr. Oda-“ Joseph hung the phone up quickly and stood up, putting it back on the receiver before Ellen walked in.

“Joseph.” Ellen looked at him and smiled, walking over to him. “Did you have a good day at work? Did you eat dinner?”

“Ellen don’t even start.” Joseph shook his head and crossed his arms. “You’re having an affair, I mean nothing to you. Yet you don’t want a divorce. So what do you want?”

“I want to go back home.”

“Then leave me. Pack your things, and go back to Canada. I want to be happy down here; I want to enjoy my job and come home and relax. So go, pack up and take your new boyfriend with you and get out of my life.”

“Joseph. You don’t trust me?” Ellen grabbed Joseph’s arm and tugged his closer. “You said I need to find a friend. So I did. But not like that Joseph.” Ellen’s grip tightened and Joseph tried his best not to notice. “You made a huge mistake bringing me down here in the first place.”

“You never said otherwise.” Ellen sighed, pulling her hand off Joseph’s arm.

“You made another mistake thinking I was cheating on you.”

“I wouldn’t doubt that you’d do something like that.” Ellen smiled at him, pulling her hand back into a fist and then connecting it with his gut. Joseph gasped and held onto his stomach, trying his best to not fall down. He doubled over and took deep breaths, it hurt so much already.

“And you made another big mistake confronting me while Violet’s not home.” Ellen grabbed Joseph’s hair and laughed. “Why don’t we do something special tonight?” Joseph looked up at Ellen and shook his head. “Something we haven’t done in a long time.”

“What are you thinking?” Ellen’s smile grew cynical and wide, making Joseph tremble. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me.” Ellen kicked Joseph back onto the floor, stepping on his chest, and leaning down a little. “I can do whatever I want to you when Violet’s not home and you don’t have the guts to stop me.” It was true, Joseph knew it was true, and he hated it. His gut twisted, his eyes burned, and his body shook with anger and fear.

``````````````

Joseph looked at his wrists again; they were still red and bruised in the shapes of Ellen’s fingers. He gently massaged his wrists and rolled over in bed to see Ellen fast asleep beside him as if nothing was wrong. When was the last time they had fallen asleep together? He was so used to sleeping on the couch or at hotels during long cases he and Sebastian went on before.

Joseph quietly inched out of bed and went to the bathroom, limping and cringing at the cold air rushing over his entire body. When he got to the bathroom, the first thing he did was shut and lock the door, the second thing he did was look at himself in the mirror. His eye was bruised, he had bites on his neck, and scratches all down his chest. He turned slightly to look at the same claw marks down his back and sighed.

As a teenager, Joseph was into these types of things. When people left the claw marks down his back, the hickeys on his neck, the bruises on his chest and body. He enjoyed waking up and inspecting the love bites all over himself. Joseph enjoyed his first few times with Ellen; she was the perfect girl for him at the time. Into all types of things he was into, into everything he ever loved during sex and everything he wanted in the ways of romance.

But this, this was neither sex nor romance for Joseph anymore. This wasn’t something he enjoyed, wasn’t anything he wanted to live with or deal with for the rest of his life, wasn’t anything he liked anymore. Joseph splashed some water in his face and closed his eyes, letting the tap water run and wash down the sink. He wished his troubles could wash away like that, wished all his problems would go away. That’s all Joseph wanted at this point, all he really needed to happen. “Please god...” Joseph muttered. “Let the pain go away... Please...”

``````````

The kiss surprised Joseph, the feeling of her touching him in a way that meant no harm to him surprised him, and the way she spoke so sweetly surprised him. “Have a nice day darling.” Joseph stared at her, blinking a little.

“Ellen? Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m feeling so much better today than I have in a long time.” Ellen’s smile beamed, with all the happiness in it Joseph remembered from their wedding day, from the day Violet was first born even. Then a frown appeared, one with all sadness like when Ellen’s family disapproved of her marrying a Korean man. “Joseph. If we put behind the past years... Put everything in the past... Can we start over again? I want to start over with you. I want to be happy down here with you. I never... I never wanted anything else more than what I want now, to be with you again. Like newlyweds again. Please Joseph, will you accept me again and start our new life together in America like how you always imagined?”

“Ellen.”

“I swear... I’ll never do what I’ve been doing again. It was wrong of me to treat you like that.” Ellen opened her arms and pulled Joseph into a hug, holding him tightly, but in a loving way. Joseph could feel it; he could feel the happiness coming from inside of him that he had missed all these years. And for the first time in years, he cried from the happiness he felt, and held his wife close to him.


	8. No, stop

Months it had been since the fire, months since Sebastian’s problems had worsened, but only a few weeks since Myra had gone. She left one day, no warning, no note, nothing. Some of her things were gone, but there was no sign of foul play. And Joseph felt guilty, right as Sebastian’s life worsened his got better. Ellen had done as she said she would, and in the past nine months had not touched Joseph in a way that would do any harm to him.

Sebastian had though, pushed him away both physically and mentally. Joseph could feel them drifting further and further apart as each day passed.

“Look, Seb, we need to talk.” Joseph started out, walking up to Sebastian’s desk. Sebastian was holding his head, shaking it as Joseph was talking as if Joseph’s voice was annoying to him. It probably another hang over, everything was annoying to Sebastian when he had one. “Going off with your conspiracy theories... You’re getting out of control. You don’t pull that in front of the captain.” Sebastian looked up at him, slamming his hands on his desk which startled Joseph.

“I’m onto something Joseph. I don’t need you hiding shit from me too.” Joseph rubbed his arm, if only Sebastian had known about the last years they had worked together.

“I’m not Sebastian, I’m trying to help.” Those were the words he thought would be good to hear, thought Sebastian would want to hear from him. “I want to help, but you need to think about this carefully. Your daughter...” Sebastian looked at him, those eyes staring at Joseph harshly at the comment on Lily. “It was a loss everyone on the force felt... But your wife is-“

“Myra left Joseph. She left. When we needed each other the most, Myra left me. What would make her do that...? I have to know. I don’t care what it costs.” Joseph rubbed his neck and frowned, letting out a sigh.

“What if it costs you your job?”

“Then so be it. Then nothing will hold me back from finding out why she left, or who took her. Damn it, I have to know. I have to find out.” Sebastian opened his drawer and pulled out a cigarette pack, pulling one out and lighting it. “They’ve refused to let me in on her case and damn it all to fucking hell if I’m going to sit back and just let those idiots pretend to look for her.”

“They are looking Sebastian. They’re looking all they can, why would they sit back and pretend to look when they obviously just can?”

“Because they think I did this.” Sebastian snapped at Joseph, taking a long drag from the cigarette in his mouth. “Do you think I would be capable of scaring her off?”

“No.” Joseph muttered. “I’m sorry Sebastian.” Joseph turned and left Sebastian’s office quickly, hearing him yell after him. “I’m sorry.”

`````````````

“Sebastian’s just being a sour ass.” Ellen said after finishing her vegetables. “I’m sorry your day was bad.” Ellen placed her hand on Joseph’s thigh and rubbed it, smiling at him. “Anything I can do to make it better?”

“No thanks... Dinner was good enough tonight. Thanks for making this." Joseph reached down and grabbed her hand, holding it softly in his own.

“I do wish you’d stop wearing you gloves at home.” Joseph frowned.

“I don’t want to see my hands. I’ll take them off when I sleep; I’ve told you that before.” Ellen sighed, resting her head on Joseph’s shoulder.

“I see.” Joseph shook his head, then turned and kissed Ellen’s forehead softly.

“It’s okay. It’s in the past. I just. I’m so used to wearing gloves anymore.” Joseph looked at his other hand and shook his head. “One day maybe...”

“Dad?” Joseph looked away from Ellen over at his daughter Violet. She was growing up well; Joseph knew she would grow up well no matter her situation.

“Yes?”

“There’s... Someone at the door for you.” Joseph furrowed his brow and stood up, going to the front door and seeing Sebastian there.

“Sebastian. What are you doing here?” Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back.

“We need to talk.” Joseph frowned and went outside with Sebastian.

“Are you drunk again? Sebastian you really need to stop drinking. It’s not good for you and-“

“That’s not what I’m here for Joseph. I came to apologize for how I was acting today. I yelled a lot. I’m just frustrated and upset; I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Joseph shook his head and chuckled.

“It’s fine Sebastian. These last few years have been... A crazy ride. But let’s keep pushing through it okay? There’s got to be some good at the end of all of this.” Sebastian nodded, closing his eyes and leaning on the side of the house.

“I’m sure. But I can’t believe she’s still gone Joseph. It seems all surreal.”

“I understand.”

“I mean... What did I do? I didn’t do anything to her... I haven’t been the best husband these past months but she didn’t leave because of me. I know it. Something deeper is happening.”

“Sebastian.” Joseph put his hand on Sebastian’s arm, trying to comfort him. “Don’t over think this. It wasn’t your fault she left, no I don’t think that. But it also wasn’t something bigger. She might’ve left because of a case that you didn’t know about.”

“I doubt it.” Sebastian muttered. “I’m sorry for coming here unannounced.”

“It’s fine. I just finished dinner is all? Are you hungry? We still have left over’s if you are.”

“No... No I’m good. I’m going back home. Just thought I should come by before I pass out at home.” Sebastian walked off Joseph’s porch, then turned to him and smiled. “I’ll see you at work.” Joseph watched him walk off to his car, and he felt a twinge of fear thinking that if Sebastian was drunk something could happen to him.

“Sebastian.” Joseph called after him and rushed down to him. “I don’t think you’re safe to drive right now, I think you had better just stay here. Please? I don’t think...” Joseph trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Joseph I’m fine, I swear. I’m not drunk.”

“Yet.” Sebastian clenched his fist and looked at his car, gripping the keys in his hands. “I’m just trying to make sure you’re safe.”

“Joseph. I know you’re concerned but I’m not going to danger the lives of the people around me because of my problems. I’m not going to drive drunk. I’m not going to drive myself off a cliff. I’m perfectly fine driving the next seven blocks to my house without wrecking.” Sebastian unlocked his car and got it, looking at Joseph with a bit of sadness in his eyes before starting his car and driving off. Joseph stood alone, watching Sebastian driving away. Every bad situation that could happen going through his head as he prayed Sebastian would be okay.

``````````````

“Joseph? You awake?” Joseph grunted and gripped his pillow. “Don’t grunt at me Joseph.”

“I’m awake... What is it you need?”

“What did Sebastian want from you earlier?”

“To talk.” Joseph looked over his shoulder at Ellen and frowned. “Why?”

“I know he’s lonely. But he came here uninvited and without a warning.”

“Ellen don’t get pissy with him. He had a perfectly good reason for coming by today and I don’t need you to make me feel like crap about him coming over and talking to me for a bit.”

“It’s a problem Joseph. You’ve gotten too close to him these past years, and farther away from me.”

“Ellen.” Joseph rolled over in bed and sat up. “Up until a few months ago you were hitting me. Of course I got closer to my work partner. What else was I supposed to do?”

“You got closer than you should be to him. You treat him like he’s your own fucking wife.”

“You weren’t a wife to me when I met him!” Ellen scrunched her face up, and opened her mouth.

Another argument began again.

`````````````````

“Morning Joseph.” Joseph nodded, not looking up from his papers and instead kept writing on them. “Joseph?” Sebastian walked over to him and reached for him, Joseph swatted his hand away before he could grab him.

“Morning.” Joseph muttered to him, and continued his writing. Sebastian frowned at him and slammed his hand down on the desk. Joseph jumped and screamed, backing up his chair he looked up at Sebastian, shaking as he tried to breathe normally.

“Whoa whoa.” Sebastian went around Joseph’s desk and walked over to him, squatting down in front of his partner and shaking his shoulder a bit. “You okay?”

“I’m... A... Uh...” Joseph shook his head and looked at Sebastian. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine. I know that what I did was uncalled for but shit, there’s no way you’re okay if you reacted that way.”

“N... No Sebastian.” Joseph shakily stood up and moved his chair back to its place, looking at his hands as they trembled. “I’m fine.”

“Joseph.” Sebastian put his hand on Joseph’s shoulder and turned him around, looking him in the eyes. “What’s going on? Did you get into another fight with Ellen?” Joseph looked at the floor and nodded. “What was it about?”

“Nothing. It was just a stupid argument. Don’t worry about me.”

“Christ Joseph, you scared the shit out of me.” Sebastian pushed his hair back and sighed. “You can always tell me what’s wrong, you know that right?” Joseph flinched and grabbed Sebastian’s wrist gently.

“Can I come over after work? I think we need to talk.” Sebastian frowned and looked at Joseph’s hand that held his wrist.

“Sure Joseph, whatever you need...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is what everyone wants :)


	9. Leaving

“Fucking... Christ Joseph.” Sebastian gently ran his hand down Joseph’s back, seeing a bunch of bruises and scars all across it. “The bruises. Happened just last night?”

“After you left, yeah. We got into a fight that night and she started hitting me.” Joseph sighed and looked at his gloved hands. “But this isn’t the first time.”

“What? How long has she been hitting you?”

“Not just hitting me Seb.” Joseph turned around and took his gloves off, showing Sebastian his burned, scared, and cut up hands. “Before we moved here she got upset we were moving and burned my palm while I was driving. She burned it with a lighter.”

“That’s why you never liked me playing with mine.” Sebastian looked at Joseph’s hands and traced a large burn down it. “What about this one?”

“I was cooking macaroni for Violet, Ellen removed the pot and put my hand on the hot burner. I didn’t see it coming, but even after she burned my hand she told me to ‘get up and finish dinner.’” Joseph shook his head. “Then my eye, so many months ago I lied to you. Told you it was a baseball, it wasn’t. It was her knee after she hit me in the gut... And when my nose broke? Not my door, it was her fist. I have a doctor who’s been keeping a file of all my injuries.”

“Joseph, hang on. All this time you’ve lived here she’s been doing this?”

“Yes.” Joseph pushed his glasses up on his nose and sighed. “I didn’t want to tell you because... Well it seemed like things got bad and then they got better. It was right after...” Joseph trailed off. “After your life turned to shit, mine got better. I couldn’t tell you anything, you had... Have... Your own problems. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You could have told me when it first started.”

“No Sebastian, you were so happy. I couldn’t destroy it because of my problems.” Joseph’s eyes watered and he tried to hold the tears back. “I only told you because she’s started again, she’s going to hurt me more and I can’t take it anymore. I can’t stand to...” Joseph took his glasses off and covered his eyes with his hands.

“Joseph, you should have told me. I had no idea.”

“No, no you didn’t. It hurt Sebastian.” Sebastian frowned and took Joseph into his arms, holding him close. “Do you remember?”

“Hm?”

“At Lily’s funeral.” Sebastian bit his lip, he remembered. “What you said to me?”

“Joseph.”

“You don’t understand shit Joseph. Until you lose someone you fucking love, get out of my sight....” Joseph shook his head. “I understood everything. I love Ellen... So much... But I can’t love her if she keeps this up.” Joseph looked up at Sebastian. “Please Seb, oh god don’t let her get me. She’s hurt me in every way possible Sebastian, every single way. Mentally, physically, sex-“ Joseph stopped himself and Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“What did she do to you? What was that last part?”

“Sexually...” Joseph sniffed. “She... Took me Seb. Right before she wanted to make up she took me and... Oh god.” Joseph sat up straight and looked around. “Do you have a drink? I don’t want to remember that. I can’t think about that with a straight head.”

“No, you don’t need to start drinking too.” Sebastian shook his head. “You’re fine without it. You want something else? Like coffee?”

“No. Actually I don’t want anything, Ellen can’t know I’m here. She can’t know I’m not doing overtime tonight.”

“Why didn’t you ever leave her Joseph?” Joseph pushed away from Sebastian and leaned back on the couch, hugging himself. “Joseph?”

“Violet... A...” Joseph took a deep breath. “We’re going to have another baby Seb. A month ago I was intimate with her and she’s pregnant again. I can’t leave her, I just can’t.” Joseph tilted his head back and smiled at the ceiling. “Actually, it may not be my kid. There’s only one reason your girl comes home after seeing another person completely relaxed. A few months ago I had my suspicions, but I never...”

“Your wife’s cheating on you?”

“Probably Sebastian. I can’t leave because of her pregnancy, if it’s really my kid I’ve been wrong this whole time.”

“But you can’t put up with nine more months of this shit Joseph.”

“It might be a onetime thing. She loves me Sebastian, I know it. The problem is getting that love out of her.” Joseph smiled at Sebastian and grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on. “She loves me, why would she actually cheat on me? I can’t leave her, she just can’t show me love in a normal way.”

“Joseph she’s abusing you. Snap out of this.” Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s shoulder and shook him. “Wake up Joseph, why would she hurt you if she loved you?!”

“Because... Seb...” Joseph blinked a few times and nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

“No Joseph. Tonight, get your daughter, and get out of that house. If you don’t, I’ll come get you myself.”

“I have nowhere to go. I have... No reason to go.” Sebastian bit his lip and shook Joseph a little more.

“Listen to me, you shit, you’re coming here. I don’t care if your wife comes to try and get you you’re getting your ass over here with your daughter. If you don’t...”

“Seb.”

“No.” Sebastian shook his head. “Please, just trust me this is not worth risking our life for. Get away from her. Tonight.”

“....” Joseph nodded and looked down at his hands. “I’ll do my best.”

“Good... Listen... I’ll come get you okay?” Joseph smiled and nodded. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Lets aim... For midnight. I’ll get you then.”

``````````

Joseph pulled a shirt on, looking over his shoulder to make sure Ellen was still asleep. He sighed and left the bedroom quickly, rushing to Violet’s room. “Violet...” Joseph reached down to wake her up, then changed his mind and scooped her up in his arms. How old was she now? Twelve. Joseph smiled and held her in his arms, leaving her room and being careful to not bump her head or feet on anything.

Joseph made his way outside quickly and looked up and down the street for Sebastian’s car. He squinted to try and find it, and was greeted with a cars headlights flashing. Joseph smiled and ran out to the car, looking in to see Sebastian. “Ready?”

“Let’s go.” Joseph opened the back door open and put Violet inside, then buckled her in, shut the door, and got in the front seat. Sebastian hit the gas and began to drive away, allowing Joseph to lean back.

“Joseph.” Joseph looked over at Sebastian and blinked at him, he felt so tired but maybe he felt more relaxed than he had been in the past years.

“Yes Seb?”

“You’re free...” Joseph blinked and looked straight ahead at the road as Sebastian kept driving. He could feel happiness swelling up in his chest, a type of happiness he thought he’d never feel again.

“I’m free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I'm making this story split into two parts, meaning the next chapter is going to be the FINAL CHAPTER for THIS STORY. I'll be posting another part with the new title: Freedom.  
> If you're interested in it, go ahead and read it~! Thanks to all who like the story so far!


	10. Free at last

“...And we, the courts have found Ellen Oda guilty of all charges to abusing her husband and endangering her daughter and son in doing so.” The judge read off the paper the jury handed him, the final part of this long court case.

Ten months the court case went on, it was delayed after Ellen gave birth to her son, who was Joseph’s son and he’s decided to legally take him and Violet, and now finally the court case was ending. Ten months Joseph had lived with Sebastian and Violet had stayed with her father, everything seemed so much happier and more relaxed. Ten months Joseph lived under the constant threat of Violet being taken away from him, and now she was his.

“....And we also give all rights to Joseph Oda to his son and daughter Violet and Sky Oda, so long as he is able to keep a steady income and regular job... Detective Sebastian Castellanos has taken them into his home, and as far as this case is considered, the three of them are allowed to be living under the roof of Mr. Castellanos.” That was a problem, Sebastian was the town drunk with a dead daughter and missing wife, the courts seemed to have more of a struggle with Joseph convincing them to allow him and Violet to be living with him than they did getting Joseph away from his wife.

But Joseph was beaming as he stood in front of the judge, a smile on his face at hearing Ellen’s sentence.  Two years in prison with NO visiting rights to Violet or her son, and no probation. Joseph’s stomach bubbled with happiness, the same he felt when Sebastian had rescued him ten months ago.

Finally the judge dismissed everyone and Joseph was able to make his way over to where Sebastian sat with Violet and Sky in his lap. “Dad does this mean we can go get ice cream now?”

“Of course.” Joseph scooped her up into his arms to hug her, and she hugged him back, her usually long hair cut short and wispy like Joseph’s was when they first moved to America. Now he opted to wear it back out of his face, pushed back and held back with a little amount of gel. “We can go get ice cream, and pizza. See a movie.” Violet wiggled out of Joseph’s arms and turned around, grabbing both of Joseph’s hands and grinning up at him.

“Pizza, and a movie, AND ice cream?” Joseph smiled and looked to Sebastian, who only shook his head as he watched Violet with a smile. Joseph quickly got them out of the court room before he was asked any questions, but of course outside a few news stations waited to hear what happened.

“I won the case.” Joseph calmly told them as he made his way through the crowd with Sebastian and Violet. “I have my daughter and now we’re going to go out for dinner.” Joseph pushed his way through the rest of the crowd, with a bit of Sebastian’s help, and then they all got into Sebastian’s car.

“Okay Joseph really.” Sebastian said as Joseph buckled up. “Pizza, movie, or ice cream first?” Joseph smiled at the question and looked at Violet. Violet smiled and looked over at her brother Sky, then back to Sebastian and Joseph.

“Pizza!” Violet bounced excitedly in her seat, looking at Joseph and Sebastian with a grin.

“Pizza it is then. Movie after that and then we can go get ice cream alright?”

“Sounds fine to me.” Sebastian pulled out of the parking spot and drove off; glancing over at Joseph only to see him turned around half the time talking to Violet. He was beaming with happiness, practically glowing with it, and it was making Sebastian happy. Happy to see his work partner at peace, happy to see his bitch of a wife being put behind bars, and happy to see Violet adjusting as if nothing was ever wrong.

````````````

Sebastian sat back on his couch, unbuttoning his top buttons before Joseph joined him on the couch, holding a bottle of beer for Sebastian and a cup of tea for himself. “Thanks Joseph.”

“You’re welcome.” Joseph sat on the couch with his legs tucked up underneath of him. He sighed and leaned back, sinking into the seat.

“How are you feeling?”

“You know that feeling after a cold when you wake up and you can breathe?” Sebastian furrowed his brow and nodded. “Like that, that feeling of relaxation and happiness when you get that first deep breath.” Sebastian made an ‘hm’ noise and sipped from his beer, staring at the TV, currently on the discovery channel.

“Seb-“

“Jo-“

Joseph and Sebastian stopped and stared at each other, they both wanted to say something at the same time of course. Joseph smiled and laughed a little at it, making Sebastian roll his eyes. “You first Joseph.” Sebastian took another sip from his beer as Joseph started to talk.

“I wanted to thank you... You didn’t have to help me so much, or help me the way you did, but... It means a lot to me that you’d do something for me like this.”

“It was nothing.” Sebastian shook his head. “Not what I meant. I meant it was...”

“It’s okay. I know what you mean.” Joseph sipped his tea and watched the TV with Sebastian as they both finished their drinks and sat in silence. “What were you going to say?”

“I was going to ask what you’re going to do next... Are you planning on moving out of here? Or moving away? Or are you going to stay?”

“That depends, are you wanting me to leave?”

“Hell no.” Sebastian shook his head and set his empty bottle down on the table, then looked over at Joseph. “I enjoy having you here, you and Violet. I was wondering...” Sebastian rubbed his neck. “If you’d like to just move in with me? For good now... We get your stuff from your old house, and get more of Violet’s stuff. I can officially fix up a room for her and you to stay in...” Sebastian trailed off, murmuring and muttering under his breath. Joseph put his hand on Sebastian’s cheek and gently pushed his cheek so Sebastian looked at him.

“I’d love that.” Joseph leaned forwards and hugged Sebastian, resting his forehead on Sebastian’s chest. “Thank you Seb.” Sebastian watched as Joseph rested on top of him, completely relaxed.

“You’re welcome Joseph...” Joseph closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, sighing as they relaxed into each other. Sebastian looked down at Joseph, looking at how peaceful he was and how happy he looked. “Finally...” Sebastian closed his eyes and tilted his head back onto the back of the couch, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short, I'm sorry about that >.


End file.
